A Better Start
by chockolatebubbles
Summary: Severus finds Harry that night in Godric's Hollow, and instead of being sent to his Aunts, a different alternative is found.
1. Chapter 1

'Oh no, I'm too late,' thought Severus as he saw the house in the distance. He sped up, as he got closer to the house he steeled himself for what was to come. Upon entering the house, he saw James lying on the ground with his wand a couple feet away. After putting aside their differences for Lily's sake, they had become relatively good friends.

'You died a hero,' he thought to the corps as he closed his eyes and then went up the stairs. As he walked down the hallway, he got closer to the nursery where he knew baby Harry slept, as he had been here before just after Harry was born. As he entered the room, his breath caught in his throat. Then on the floor was the woman that he loved like a sister since they first met as children. They had lived in the same town growing up. They lived on the same street in a muggle neighborhood from when she moved there when they were 5 until they were 11, when he moved to another part of town when his parents died, and he was adopted, but they still hung out all the time.

He was brought back to the present when he heard a cry coming from the direction of the crib. He slowly approached the crib, and came face to face with a crying baby Harry, who had changed a lot since he last saw him.

"It will be okay, little one, I got you," Severus said to Harry as he lifted him out of the crib and cuddled him closely to his chest. As Severus slowly rocked Harry in his arms, he eventually stopped crying, and fell asleep. It was then that Severus made a promise to himself to protect and make sure the little bundle in his arms was protected and safe, both because he felt a connection with the boy and for his friends, who wouldn't be able to see this precious bundle grow up.

'Now what?' Thought Severus, as he held the sleeping child. He then heard the distinct sound of someone apparating, and decided that it was best to get Harry out of here as soon as he could. Pulling Harry in close, he apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gates. He needed to talk to his parents.

As he walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, he was trying to figure out how what to do now. He could not even remember getting there, but in front of him was the door to the headmaster's office. He knocked, and waited, but there was no answer. So he knocked again with the same results, then he slowly opened the door and peered inside. There was no one inside, so he went in to wait for his dad to come back, because he knew that this was the first place he would come. He sat down in the chair across from the desk, and waited.

As he sat there waiting for his dad he thought about how he had come to rely on both of his parents. At the age of 11 just after his first two months of school, he was called to the headmaster's office. When he got there, he was told his mom and dad had died in a car accident. Severus did not know what to do when he found out, because he had no other family in which to rely on. When the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, saw that the young Slytherin was about to cry he took him in his arms. As Albus held the young boy in his arms, he made a promise to himself that he would protect this child and make sure he had a good home. That was when he decided to talk to his wife, Minerva, about adopting young Severus. They had always wanted children but could never have them. This was the perfect solution. By the time Severus turned 12, he was Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore, the adopted son of Minerva and Albus Dumbledore.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother's voice coming up the stairs from outside the door.

"How can you be so calm when the Potter's are dead, and our son is missing?" Exclaimed a frantic Minerva to her seemingly calm husband, as they walked up the stairs to Albus' office.

"We will find him, my dear. He is always in a place we least expect him to be. And I see this time is no different," Albus said as he opened his office door and found his son sitting in front of the desk hunched over.

"Albus, what are you..." Minerva started to say before catching site of her son, "There you are!" She said as she march over to where her son sat, intending on giving him an earful about scaring her when she saw the baby that he was holding. "Harry," she breathed.

"But how…" Started Albus, but upon seeing the anguish on Severus' face decided that now was not the best time for such questions.

"Here Sev, put him here," said Minerva, as she conjured a cradle for Harry. Severus did not respond. So she tried again, "come on sweetheart, give him here." When Severus still did not respond, she gently took Harry from his arms. When he did not resist, she took it as a good sign. She carefully laid Harry in the cradle, he was still sleeping like a rock, poor child must be really tired.

When that was done, she looked over at her husband. He was looking at Severus with a questionable expression on his face. She then looked at Severus' who had drawn his knees up to his chest and had his chin resting up on them. She sighed and decided that now was not the best time to have the conversation that she knew Albus wanted to have. So when he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, she cut in and said, "It's late, why don`t we go to bed and discuss this in the morning."

At first Albus looked like he was going to argue, but then thought better of it and agreed. Whereas Severus did not respond or act like he heard her at all.

Minerva sighed again, and looked at Albus helplessly. He then nodded and said to her, "you take Harry, and put to bed in our room. I got Sev."

Minerva nodded and gathered Harry in her arms, then left her two boys, after a sad look in Severus' direction.

Once she was gone, Albus turned to his son who was still in the position he was in once Harry was taken from his arms. He walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder, when Severus still did not move, Albus gently pulled him up.

"Come on son, let's get to bed" Albus said as he stood the still unresponsive Severus up.

"Come on child, everything's going to be alright" Albus soothed.

At this statement, Severus finally responded, he looked up at his dad and with tears in his eyes, said in a broken voice, "how can you say that?"

"Come here," Albus said as he drew Severus into a tight embrace, as Severus let the first tear fall. Albus held his son while he cried.

Once he had calmed down, Albus whispered "Okay, let's get you to bed." He then lead him to their quarters, and into Severus' room. Severus had just recently finished becoming a potions master, the youngest ever at just 21 years old. Once he got it, he came back home and moved back in with his parents. It was decided that Hogwarts was the best place for him to be. He is now the potions professor at the school, with this being his first year teaching. He could have gotten his own quarters, but for now he was comfortable still being at home, it was easiest for him, and his parent didn't mind, they liked having their son close by.

Severus was still in a sort of shock like state, so he didn't protest as his dad changed him into his pajamas or tucked him into bed. He didn't even say anything when his dad gave him a potion to help him sleep. Albus wanted to make sure that his son was sleeping before he left, or else he might not sleep. So he tucked his son in, then sat down beside him on the bed and rubbed Severus back until his breathing evened out, indicating that he was indeed asleep. Albus then stayed there a little longer, just to make sure that his boy would be okay, for now at least. "It will get better, I promise," Albus whispered to his sleeping son, as he slowly left his room.

When Albus got to his room, Minerva was still up.

"Is he okay?" She asked worriedly, as Albus got into bed.

Albus thought about it for a second and pulled her close as he said, "In time he will be."

Minerva relaxed a little, knowing that her baby would be fine. Then asked the next question that was bothering her, "what's going to happen to Harry?"

"I don't know, we shall worry about that in the morning. All that matters now is that he's safe," Albus responded as he kissed her goodnight.

The next morning Severus woke up to the sound of a child crying. At first he had no idea what was going on. Then it all came back to him. One of his best friends was dead and her son was parentless and a hero at just over a year old. He really hopped this was all a nightmare.

He laid there for a bit, but when Harry did not stop crying, he started to panic. Maybe something had happened to his parents or maybe they had forgotten about the child. He jumped out of bed and ran in the direction of the crying. When he got to the kitchen, where the crying was the loudest, he was relieved to find both is parents alive and well and Harry appeared to be physically alright, but he had to make sure. So he went over to where his mom was holding him, as soon as Harry saw Severus, he made a motion that he wanted to be held by him. Severus then took Harry from his mother and held him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Severus rubbed Harry's back as he slowly rocked him, then after a minute or so, Harry calmed down and laid his head on Severus' shoulder and started to rub Severus' ear, something they would later realize Harry does when emotional.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Minerva, who had been trying to calm Harry down for the last while, without any success.

"I have no idea," Severus said, he paused for a second then with a slight smirk, added, "Maybe I'm just better with children."

"Brat," Minerva said fondly as she walked by and kissed Severus cheek. "I'll get us all some breakfast," she said as she left the room.

Severus then went and sat by his dad, who was seated at the table, drinking a cup of tea, looking like he hadn't slept in a while.

"You look like crap," Severus greeted.

"Good morning to you to son," Albus responded, then asked, "You sleep okay?"

Severus gave a short laugh, then answered, "Yeah with that dreamless sleep potion you gave me, I slept like a baby."

Albus laughed and replied, "Well good, that was the plan."

Then Minerva came back with eggs, hash browns and toast for breakfast. She set it all on the table then conjured up a high chair and said, "Harry can eat in here."

Severus nodded, then tried to put Harry in the chair, but he made a whiny noise and held on tighter to Severus.

"Or not," said Severus as he sat down, still holding Harry, "I guess we can eat like this then, sound good Harry?" He asked the child in his arms, who responded by nodding his head.

Breakfast was eaten in virtual silence, as everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. After breakfast was done, Minerva suggested that Severus put Harry down for a little nap, because he had not slept good last night, he kept waking up and crying, all the other times her and Albus could get him back to sleep, except the last time when Severus was needed to calm him down.

Severus agreed and went to go put Harry in his crib. Once again Harry didn't want to be let go of, so Severus rocked him in the rocking chair and rubbed his back, until finally he fell asleep. Severus then put him in the crib and went downstairs. He found his parent in the sitting room.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Severus asked his parents a little concerned, as he went and sat in one of the chairs, "Last time Lily wrote, she said she couldn't get him to be quiet."

After they graduated from Hogwarts, Lily and Severus stayed in touch. Lily got married and Severus was concentrating on getting his potion mastery, but they wrote back and forth a lot. When Harry was first born, Severus was there and was asked to be Harry's godfather along with Sirius Black. Severus accepted, but as the war intensified, Severus was unable to visit or be seen with Lilly and Harry, because it was too dangerous for them all, so the settled on writing each other.

"I'm sure it will all come back in time, he probably is still shocked at what happened," said Albus trying to reassure his son.

Severus just nodded. The three of them sat in silence for a while, until Severus asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What's going to happen with Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! hopefully the next one will be up quicker! There's not too much Harry in this chapter, but he will be in the next ones more. Enjoy!

**A Better Start 2**

_Previously:_

_Severus just nodded. The three of them sat in silence for a while, until Severus asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What's going to happen with Harry?"_

Now:

Albus thought about it for a little bit, and then he figured out the perfect person to take Harry in. Now, all he had to do was get him to realize that he was the best option. He was stubborn and didn't like being told what to do.

"I'm not too sure yet. As I recall, Lily did have a sister, maybe she will take him in," Albus said knowing perfectly well what his son would think of that.

"Petunia? She never liked Lily. She was always so jealous of her, she would never take good care of her child," Severus responded unable to believe his Dad suggested that. He had complained about her enough for him to know what she was like.

Minerva also couldn't believe her husband's suggestion. She knew where Harry would be the best and that was with her son. She looked over at Albus ready to let her opinion known when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. He looked at her and winked. Then she knew what he was doing.

"True," Albus responded then continued, "Well I'm sure there are many families willing to take him in."

"Dad! You can't just put him with anyone! Most people would either want him for his fame or for the money James and Lily left him."

"How about someone from the order? I'm sure anyone of them would be more than happy to take him in, and none of them would want him for his fame or money."

"You can't just stick hi with anyone, Dad. He needs someone who can love him like their own and give him the attention that he needs and protect him from the danger that he will undoubtedly be put into. But he also needs someone who won't pity him and spoil him and give into his every wish, just because he lost his parents. They need to be compassionate yes, but also someone with a firm hand who would raise him to be a good man," Severus said, shutting down that option also.

"Well then who do you suggest?" Albus asked glad that his son was so opposed to all his suggestions.

"Umm..." Severus said caught off guard, "How about that werewolf, what's his name? Lupin! He was good friends with Lily and James, he definitely would take him." Severus said.

"Yes Remus would be a good choice, but he isn't in a fit state to raise a child. He just lost all three of his best friends in one go. Besides, with his monthly 'problem' no one would allow him to raise a child, and if I know him, he wouldn't want to put a child in 'danger'."

"Yeah I guess you right," Severus responded before thinking some more, "How about the Wesley's, they have had plenty of experience raising kids and they would for sure love him."

"Yes, while I have no doubt that Molly and Arthur would take Harry in and love him as their own, with 7 children, one of which isn't even 3 month old, they wouldn't be able to give Harry the attention that you yourself said he needs."

"Okay," Severus said seeing merit to that point. Then he came up with a solution that he was certain that there could be nothing wrong with. "How about you and Mom take him in?"

"Yep, I've thought of that one, but while we would love to, we are much too old. We couldn't possibly keep up with a baby anymore," Albus said before thinking 'and I'd much rather have him as a grandson to spoil!'

"We'll I don't know, I guess there's no one good enough to take care of him," Severus said giving up. He usually would never admit defeat, but was just too emotionally drained to think anymore right now.

"Really? You can't think of anyone who would take him in and protect him and love him like their own? Someone who I know for a fact would give him the care and discipline that he needs? Someone with a stable income and people ready and I'm sure willing to babysit anytime? Someone who already seems to have made a connection with him?" Albus asked peering at Severus over his glasses.

"No. No, you can't mean me. I'm not good with children. I'm not patient enough to raise a child," Severus said shaking his head.

"Come on Sev, your perfect for this," Minerva said taking his hand, "I've seen you work for hours at a time on a potion without getting fed up when it doesn't work perfectly. I know you have patience when you want to."

"Yeah but that's potions," Severus said unconvinced.

"Sev, I know you have it in you, if you just put your mind to it I know you can do anything that you want to, child", Minerva said.

When Severus didn't say anything she squeezed his hands and asked, "Just think about it, please?"

Severus looked down at his hand covered by his mothers and nodded. He could think about this, it would also give his parents time to think about how ridiculous this whole idea was.

"Yeah I'll think about this," Severus said verbalizing his thoughts, "If you guys keep thinking about another alternative."

Minerva and Albus shared a look. They both knew that another alternative wouldn't be needed, but in order to get their son to think about it, they both agreed.

Severus squeezed his Moms hand once then got up. "If that's everything, I think I'll go brew some," Severus said. Brewing always helped him think.

"Yeah go on, lunch is at 12," his parents said. They then watched him go to the private lab they had set up for him. Well technically it was for all them, but Severus was the only one to really use it.

Once he closed the door, Minerva and Albus looked at each other and smiled. They knew that Sev would do the right thing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus worked over the softly simmering potion, stirring the contraption clockwise, waiting for it to change colour, as he thought about the conversation he had just had with his parents.

He couldn't believe what they had suggested. Him take care of a baby? That was the most absurd suggestion of them all and that included Petunia! He wasn't good with babies, heck he was barely good with the children that he taught. He wasn't patient and he lost his temper more then he should. He was also more of a loner, preferring to be by himself more so then around other people, simply because he did not annoy himself like so many of the daft people that he came into contact with did, with the exception of a select few. The idea that he could successfully raise any child, let alone one who is such a symbol of hope and would constantly be in danger, was as preposterous as him coming across a potion that he could not brew.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by Harry's crying. He stopped cleaning and rushed out towards his parents room, where Harry was. Half way there he froze. Right then and there he realized that his decision was already made. He would do anything for that little boy in the other room, and as long as his parents helped, he was sure he could get used to this whole parenting thing. That was the moment when Severus finally admitted to himself that he loved the boy, and wanted to take him in and raise him as his own.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

20 minutes later a quieter, clean Harry and a calm Severus entered back into the dining room where Albus and Minerva were doing paper work at the table. Upon hearing their entrance, both looked up.

Severus went and got Harry his sippy cup that one of the house elves had gotten for Harry and put some water in it before handing it to the thirsty toddler. Severus tried to put Harry down, but Harry clung to Severus tighter and refused to be put down.

"Okay I guess you're staying with me," Severus said as he rearranged Harry in his arms and went to go sit at the table by his parents. He sat beside his Mom and across from his Dad, with Harry still clinging to him on his lap.

They all sat in silence, with the only sound coming from Harry drinking his water. Minerva and Albus waited for Severus to break the silence, which he did a little while later.

"This might be totally crazy, but I can't imagine someone else taking care of this little guy," Severus said as he looked down at the little boy who in such a short time had already stolen his heart.

Like Harry knew what was being said, he smiled up at Severus and laid his head down on his shoulder, cuddling up closed to him.

Minerva and Albus smiled at the sight, they were pretty sure what Sev meant, but to make sure, Minerva asked, "So does that mean you are going to adopt him?"

Severus looked up at his parents and vocalized the most important decision that he would ever make, "Yes."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After that things were pretty much one big blur. Everything happened so fast for Severus. He was able to finally get Harry to sleep through the night without nightmares, and actually strengthened the bond between them so much, that Harry eventually started to call Severus Dad.

There were some slight issues with the adoption process with Severus being a Death Eater, but once Albus cleared that all up, the Ministry of Magic reluctantly allowed Severus to adopt Harry.

So within 5 months, one Severus Tobias Snape-Dumbledore became the adopted father of Harrison James Snape-Potter.


End file.
